


Door

by JOLO



Category: kylux - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOLO/pseuds/JOLO





	

‘聽我說 我自認為愛著一個人 如此之愛以至於我得面臨以此壓抑情感所帶來的痛苦 我必定會因此被絞死 可他溫柔的就像教皇的月光  
我是不知道教皇的 但是他的容顏灼燒著我的心房 就如他持劍向我刺來那樣’  
他坐在桌前 被包裹在蒙塵的月亮裡 塔樓的尖頂刺進他多情濕潤的眼睛 直指他蜷縮著靈魂的瞳孔裡 空曠的發出撞擊聲  
尖銳的陰影刺痛了柔軟瑟縮的靈魂 他便從那個地方站了起來 來回踱步 困苦的愛慕濃重勝於他本應面對的死亡的陰影 他便不懼怕行在死亡的幽谷裡 他抬頭想找尋死亡 卻發現愛慕比死亡更讓他飽受折磨 他的摯愛 教他淚流滿面 不知何時 他趴伏下身嚎啕大哭 他的心鎚擊著他的喉頭 不 不！他痛苦地摀住蒼白的嘴唇 一盞漏油的煤油燈慘淡的跳動著他瀕死的靈魂  
‘我的心 .’ 他呢喃道.  
死亡以不足以使他感到恐懼 他瑟縮在床上虔誠地沉寂在思慕對他的剝離之中 他隨即想著他跳起身 跑下他淒慘空曠的閣樓 他奔跑在大街上 攔下馬車 向他的心而去  
黑而空洞的街影浮上他的臉頰 他的眸子在月光下閃閃發光 他的多情在冰冷 薄而脆的光芒下融化沸騰著 他的靈魂隨即升騰而出 四散成雲朵遮蔽了使他的軀體燥熱燃燒的月亮 他輕喊出一個名字 他就眼見大門為他敞開  
‘赫克斯’ 他又喊著  
‘凱洛’ 他笑了 退後一步為他敞開了大門 他便正對著漆黑的玄關  
隨即黑暗的霧氣噴薄而出 化做鴉群 散去的省下一個有著爐火熊熊燃燒的 大廳 赫克斯！  
他向他伸出手 攬著他的腰輕輕躍進了大廳   
‘你的衣服不體面 脫掉它們 我想看你的身體’ 他說 吻著凱洛多情的眼睛   
他拎起衣服 咯咯的笑著 將他們丟進壁爐裡 隨即黑色的粉塵爆破而出 覆蓋在凱洛的身上 變成一件黑色的蕾絲束腰 同時灼燒著他 他的內心 他的理智 他瀕死殘破的靈魂  
他僅存的慾望 赫克斯抱住了他 凱洛的眼裡是他烈火一樣的頭髮 隨即他便開始燃燒 他慘叫出聲 推搡著赫克斯 他就抱他這樣緊 他第一次抱他  
他聞到自己在燒灼的味道 他的靈魂在翻騰著 撞擊著碰碰做響 赫克斯仍然在抱著他   
‘凱洛’ 他驚訝的看著赫克斯吻了他 燒灼的痛苦更加劇烈 但是赫克斯在吻他 他便不在意逃離 他不再需要逃避愛慕的折磨 因為他的死亡已在他眼前降臨  
他便安然的吐出他在他煉獄人生中的最後一句遺言  
‘赫克斯’


End file.
